


Fly & Fall

by fumate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason mengajak Percy berkeliling di udara, tapi lelaki itu malah menariknya agar jatuh ke lautan. [JErcy. Slash. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly & Fall

**Author's Note:**

> PJO dan HOO © Rick Riordan
> 
> This fic is mine
> 
> Warnings: Slash. Garing. Absurd. OOC. Typos. Crack pair?
> 
> DLDR
> 
> Prompt #6: Heart

“Tidak, Jason. Katakan padaku kita tidak sedang melayang bersama anginmu”

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menyeringai ketika mendapati ketakutan tersirat di wajah putra sang pengguncang bumi.

“Sayang sekali, Tuan Jackson. Kita memang sedang terbang di angkasa”

.

.

**Fly & Fall**

A JErcy fanfiction

.

.

Percy menyumpah ketika lengan Jason memeluknya semakin erat. Ia berontak, menendang udara kosong dalam upaya melepaskan diri. Angin berputar semakin kencang di sekitarnya, membawanya menukik dan bermanuver seperti pesawat jet tempur.

“Hentikan Grace!” teriak Percy. Manik hijaunya bergetar hebat, menunjukkan emosi yang mirip ketika air laut menyapu habis daratan. “Turunkan aku!!”

Jason tertawa. “Bagaimana kalau tidak?”

“Kau gila! Ini langit! Zeus akan menyambarku dengan petir asali!”

“Percy panggang, huh? Kedengarannya lezat” dia terdiam, seolah tengah melihat Pizza terenak di dunia. “Kuharap Jupiter mau berbagi  denganku”

Angin bergerak semakin kencang.

“Jason! Kau tahu sendiri Zeus tidak pernah menyukai anak-anak Poseidon! Dia akan menghancurkanku, bodoh!”

Sebenarnya Percy tidak masalah dengan terbang, atau apapun. Tapi gemuruh petir di langit hitam dekat Jason tampaknya bukan pertanda bagus.

“Jupiter tidak akan membakar kita. Dia ayahku” desah Jason.

“Dia tidak akan membakar _mu_ , ya. Tapi aku?” dan dengan itu, Percy menggigit lengan Jason keras-keras. Jason menjerit, otomatis melepaskan pegangannya pada Percy. Membuat lelaki itu terjun bebas menuju laut di bawah mereka.

Otak ganggang gila!

Jason menggerutu. Gigitan tadi cukup keras, hingga meninggalkan bekas yang cukup dalam di tangannya. Hampir berdarah. Jason sampai berpikir jangan-jangan Percy itu titisan Suarez. Seenaknya menggigit orang seperti vampir kelaparan.

Dia tidak cemas soal Percy. Toh, pahlawan itu anak dewa laut. Jatuh dari ketinggian setinggi apapun tidak masalah baginya selama ada laut di bawah. Sama seperti Jason. Mau terbang setinggi apapun, sampai bulan juga bukan masalah baginya. Kecuali ke matahari. Dia tidak mau menjadi _demigod_ panggang. Tidak elit kalau putra raja langit, penguasa petir terbakar.

Jadi pemuda itu tetap di situ, tetap melayang sambil memperhatikan lautan. Air tampak bergejolak cukup keras, pasti karena kejatuhan Percy. Setelah itu lautan kembali tenang.

Jason menghela nafas pelan, hendak pergi dari sana.  Tidak ada untungnya terbang sendirian di sini. Dewa-dewa bisa jadi mentertawakannya karena ia terlihat seperti jomblo ngenes yang frustasi mencari laptop. Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Kecuali Jupiter ikut tertawa. Jason cukup tahu ayahnya tidak punya cukup selera humor.

Persis saat ia mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat, sesuatu berbunyi memasuki indra pendengarannya. Terdengar seperti misil yang baru diluncurkan, atau roket yang meninggalkan landasan. Nyaring. Melesat cepat. Tapi Jason tidak tahu apa.

Jason membuat kesalahan dengan menunduk, menatap kumpulan air di bawahnya.

“Oh, tidak. Tidak. TIDAK.”

Pemuda itu tampak ngeri ketika Percy kembali terlontar ke atas akibat dorongan laut. Dia berusaha memperintahkan anginnya pergi menjauh, tapi terlambat. Percy, dengan senyum jahil mengerikannya, menarik lengannya. Membawanya serta jatuh ke lautan.

Di tengah kepanikannya, Jason masih mencoba mengendalikan anginnya. Barangkali ia bisa terbang lagi. Sayangnya, genggaman Percy di lengannya terlalu kuat. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Jason lakukan adalah mengurangi laju mereka. Jatuh begitu cepat ke air seperti komet menabrak bumi bukan hal bagus bagi Jason. Tulangnya bisa patah karena tekanan yang dihasilkan dari tabrakan itu.

“Percy Jackson, kuperingat-“

Telat. Mereka berdua telah menghantam air, membuat gelombang-gelombang laut beriak di sekitar mereka.

Percy tersenyum memperhatikan Jason. Ia tidak khawatir Jason mati, karena saat ia jatuh dari langit, Percy sudah mempersiapkannya. Jason tidak akan mati karena air untuk sekarang. Sakit iya,  tapi setidaknya ia takkan tenggelam.

Di sisi lain, putra Jupiter itu meringis. Nyeri merambati sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti terdampar di Tartarus dengan kasur paku sebagai alas.

“Selamat datang di teritoriku, Grace” ujar Percy, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Manik hijaunya berpendar dalam suasana biru di sekeliling. Seringai kini terpatri di wajahnya. Ah, ekspresi itu. Salah satu wajah Percy yang paling Jason benci –walaupun ia sering memakainya juga-.

Jason hendak mengumpat, tapi ia sadar ia di bawah air. Bisa-bisa mati tersedak kalau ia melakukannya. ‘Kan tidak keren, putra Jupiter yang berkuasa tewas hanya karena air menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

“Ayo, kuberikan kau tur gratis keliling lautan” Jason menggeleng panik. Iris birunya melotot ketika Percy tertawa dan menariknya ke bawah.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, Jason bersumpah ia akan mencekik sang putra Neputunus ketika ia berhasil keluar. Terjebak di sungai Styx tampaknya lebih baik daripada berkunjung ke kerajaan duyung –setidaknya, ia akan langsung berhadapan dengan penguasa kematian di sungai Styx.

Jason menggeliat, menahan nafasnya selama mungkin di sana. Tidak adil. Di langit Percy masih bisa bernafas, tapi kalau Jason di air? Dasar licik.

Percy masih berusaha menarik Jason, memperintahkan air agar mendorong lelaki berambut kuning keemasan itu terperosok lebih dalam. Sampai palung, kalau bisa. Tapi Jason menolak. Ia mati-matian menggerakkan tangannya ke sana kemari dengan liar. Mirip ikan terdampar. Kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah.

_BUK_

Satu tendangan mendarat di wajah Percy. Telak. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. Jason tak peduli, ia cepat-cepat berenang ke permukaan. Bau asin laut membuatnya muak.

_Puf_

“AHHHH!!!” akhirnya. Jason menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Lega bisa bernafas lagi. Berada lama di bawah laut dengan nafas tertahan membuat paru-parunya serasa terbakar. Angin laut berhembus kencang di sekitarnya, menampar Jason alih-alih membelai. Geraman pelan keluar dari si iris biru.

Tidak lama kemudian manik hijau menyembul keluar dari lautan, menatap tepat di kedua biner kembar biru Jason. Tatapan menusuk. Membuatnya terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan.

“Roh angin tak menyukaimu, eh?” kekehan pelan terdengar. “Kuharap air tidak membakarmu, Grace”

Jason mendengus. Kalau Thalia di sini, sudah mati si pahlawan kecil di hadapannya. Minimal alisnya terbakar habis. “Satu sama, Jackson. Satu sama. Lain kali akan kucetak skor lagi.”

“Yah, paling-paling aku lima kau tiga,” ejek Percy. “Ayo”

Jason menatap bingung uluran tangan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Seolah-olah berkata dia telah gila. “Kemana?”

Percy berdecak. “Ke Manhattan. Dasar superman gadungan. Ke perkemahan lah. Kita jatuh di tengah lautan, kecuali kau mau berenang ke sana sendiri” ujarnya, menunjuk titik kecil di belakang.

“Memang kau mau menawarkan apa?”

“Jet ski, kalau kau menyebutnya begitu. Atau kau lebih memilih kendaraan air ekslusif? Mumpung aku lagi baik hati”

“Kendaraan air eksklusif? Maksudmu dugong?” kalau iya, Jason tidak mau. Makasih. Terakhir kali dia berinteraksi dengan makhluk laut itu, dia hampir dimakan Cyclops karena dikira mereka wig yang membalut tubuhnya itu selai kacang.

“Bukan bodoh. _Hippocampus_ ” Percy menawarkan, siap memanggil sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Jason merenung sebentar sebelum menggeleng.

“Jet ski kedengaran lebih baik” pemuda berambut coklat menyeringai kecil.

“Pegangan yang erat, Superman. Roh air tidak begitu menyukai anak-anak Zeus” dan setelah perkataan itu selesai, Jason merasakan tubuhnya berguncang. Air-air di bawahnya menggila. Bergerak dengan kecepatan supersonik. Bah. Terpaksa ia mencengkram pundak Percy. Kelihatannya pemuda itu santai-santai saja.

Untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama, Jason merasa mukanya memerah. Bukan karena malu. Tapi lebih karena angin yang terus-terusan menampari kulitnya, belum lagi cipratan air yang kadang menusuk mata. Ia bergerak dengan limbung. Air di bawah terlihat seperti ingin menjatuhkannya.

Jadi ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di pantai perkemahan, Jason berterima kasih pada ayahnya. Juga Neptunus, sebenarnya. Ia bisa mati kalau tadi Neptunus memilih mendampratnya dengan segalon air di lautan, ditumpahkan seluruhnya ke wajahnya.

Percy menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pasir, disusul Jason. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Matanya sayu. Rambutnya tak beraturan terlempar angin. Terlihat menyedihkan untuk ukuran _demigod_ yang baru bersenang-senang.

“Bajumu gak basah,” Jason yang pertama kali berbicara. Maniknya menatap Percy. “Kau lelah?”

“Menurutmu? Mendorong air dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan itu melelahkan tidak?” sahut yang satunya, menjulingkan mata dengan jengah. “Dan tentu saja, aku ini putra dewa laut bung”

Jason merasa ia benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta bahwa Percy anak Poseidon? Padahal tadi ia melihatnya sendiri. Maksudnya bukan ayah Percy, tapi _power_ nya.

“Omong-omong, kenapa tadi kau membisu di bawah laut? Padahal aku sudah menyihirmu agar bisa bernafas dan berbicara selama beberapa waktu. Ayahku pasti senang melihatmu menjerit dipalu Tyson”

Jason mendengus. Angin berhembus cukup kencang ketika rasa sebal mulai mendominasi lelaki itu. Manik birunya berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya mentari, menatap Olympus di kejauhan dengan kesal. Duh, ayah. Kenapa Eros memberikan restunya padaku sih, pikirnya.

“Kau gila, bisa-bisa aku keselek nanti” hening sebentar sebelum Jason melotot. “Tunggu. Kau tadi bilang apa? Menyihirku?”

Percy menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. “Kau tuli ya?”

“Ap-“ ucapan itu tidak terlanjut, wajah sang empunya sudah merah padam terbakar malu. Darahnya mendidih, hampir meledakkan otaknya.

“Dua satu, superman pirang. Aku menang” tawa Percy. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu melanjutkan acara’Mari-kita-tertawa-atas-keidiotan-putra-Jupiter’. Tanpa sadar ia juga mempengaruhi sedikit arus laut di dekatnya. Air berombak-ombak menyusur tepian, makin lama makin jauh hingga menyentuh jempol Jason.

Jason mengerang, bangkit dari duduknya. Percy masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi ia bisa melihat kilat-kilat petir di iris biru Jason. Siap menggorengnya kapan saja. Dan oh –guntur ikut bergemuruh di kejauhan. Apa ayahnya juga marah?

Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi seorang Percy meredakan tawanya. Lautan di hadapannya sudah tenang, beriak kecil seperti biasa. Kemudian mereka bertatapan. Pirang menghadap coklat. Biru bertemu hijau. Langit berpapasan dengan ganggang –oh, Percy tidak menyukainya.

“Ada apa? Kesal atas kekalahanmu? Akui saja, bocah super”

Jason tidak menjawab. Harga dirinya sebagai putra Jupiter tercoreng begitu saja. Semudah air membawa pergi pasir. Dia pikir dia siapa? Kalau ada yang harus dihormati di sini, itu _dirinya_. Jason Grace.

Maka dari itu, Perseus Jackson harus membayarnya sekarang.

Percy mengernyit ketika Jason menatapnya lebih intens. Dia bukan Oracle, dia tidak kemasukan arwah Delphi. Tapi tak perlu jadi peramal Apollo untuk mengetahui ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Maksudnya, benar-benar _buruk_.

Tubuhnya menegang, dan tiba-tiba susah digerakkan. Ia mematung. Dalam hati mengutuk seluruh sel tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba mati sehingga ia hanya bisa memperhatikan bagaimana si bungsu Grace semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Makin dekat tiap detiknya. Percy bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, hampir-hampir meloncat keluar dari dalam. Sial. Dia tak tahan lagi hingga ia memutuskan menutup matanya saja.

Tapi tidak ada kecupan yang ia bayangkan. Jason tidak mempertemukan bibir mereka. Alih-alih, ia merasakan sesuatu menggesek pipinya sebelum sebuah suara dengan berat bergema di telinganya.

“Dua sama, otak ganggang”

Percy membuka tirai yang membungkus maniknya, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang, anak dari Zeus tengah ganti terbahak menatapnya. Percy bisa melihat, tapi tubuhnya belum bisa dikontrol. Ia masih membeku.

“Ada apa, otak ganggang? Berharap aku menciummu?” wajahnya memanas. Jason mengendarai angin ketika Percy kembali mendapatkan kendali atas tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menggeram pelan sebelum bangun dan mengejarnya. Meraung marah atas _penghinaan_ barusan.

Tepat ketika sosok Percy menghilang dari pandangan, dua dewa mewujud di tempat mereka –Percy dan Jason- bersantai tadi. Salah satunya bersandar di pepohonan, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara satunya lagi, berdiri memandang titik di mana Percy lenyap dari matanya.

“Aku sudah bilang, ibunda. Mereka berdua cocok satu sama lain.” ucap dewa yang bersandar. Alisnya bergerak naik turun, mengatakan sesuatu seperti ‘kau-salah-bertaruh-denganku’ menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Perempuan –dewi- di sebelahnya mendesah pelan. “Yah, nak, kurasa kau benar. Kali ini aku juga memberikan restuku pada mereka. Walau aku lebih menyukai Jackson dengan Chase dan bungsu Grace dengan McLean” ucapnya dengan kecewa. “Tapi bagaimana dengan Angelo? Kau menusukkan satu panahmu agar dia jatuh cinta pada Jackson, bukan?”

Senyum sang dewa merekah semakin lebar.

“Aku tidak pernah mengecewakan, ibunda. Kuharap Angelo mampu bertahan dengan Solace, atau mungkin Valdez”

Lalu mereka menghilang seiring dengan angin yang tertiup. Satu burung merpati terbang, mengikuti Percy dan Jason dari belakang.

Ah, demigod beruntung. Dapat restu dari dua dewa cinta sekaligus.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Ibu-anak tadi Eros dan Aphrodite. Dewi cinta mayor dan dewa cinta minor. Ada yang ngeship Leo/Nico disini?
> 
> Yahh, saya tahu ini abal. Banget. OOC parah. Tapi bejimane lagi. Saya ga bisa menahan hasrat fujo ini huhuhu/?
> 
> Padahal ayahnya pada musuhan, tapi anaknya pacaran. Saya ga tau kenapa saya ngeship mereka. Sumpah. Tapi yang saya tau biasanya saya ngeship dua orang idiot, atau dua orang dengan tipikal suka-tapi-ga-mau-ngaku.
> 
> Btw ini ga dibeta. Ga diread ulang. Jadi kalo bahasa/diksinya aneh, alurnya gaje, atau ada typoss, saya minta maaafffff sebesar-besarnya.
> 
> Terakhir, terima kasih mau meluangkan waktu untuk ff abal ini, termasuk bacotan ga penting yang saya tulis ini. Terima kasih sekali.
> 
> Regards,  
> UltimateFujo


End file.
